


Oh, You Wound Me!

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Ouma not Oma, tbh saihara is past the point where he even gives a shit but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Kokichi gets jumped by those damn Yukaza's and has a(nother) hospital visit!





	Oh, You Wound Me!

**Author's Note:**

> after searching for 2 hours for good writing prompts, i finally found one.
> 
> #598  
> Saturday, 20 January 2018  
> “Oh, you wound me!”
> 
> “Look, if you’re going to say that every time you get stabbed, I’m going to stop taking you to the hospital.”  
> i thought, well damn, kokichi is known for getting in trouble and shit so ig it would be cool to have him stabbed because wHY NOT?

“Oh, you wound me!”

 

“Look, if you’re going to say that every time you get stabbed, I’m going to stop taking you to the hospital.” Saihara sighed. If Ouma took off his shirt, you’d see stitches after stitches. If you take off his pants, together those numbers would be uncountable. How many times has Ouma been stabbed in the past two months? Way too god damn many.

 

Ouma was currently in the passenger side of Saihara’s car. Ouma had gotten jumped by the Yakuza’s when he decided to take a walk– at eleven at night– to his beloved detective’s house. He was only a block away when six guys hopped out of a suspicious looking car with _dark_ tinted windows. Fun Fact: This wasn’t the first time this happened. The same damn thing happened last week. Thankfully, a neighbor saw the shady “meetup”, and called 911.

 

They had kicked and punched him in the stomach and legs, and one of them even pulled out a knife. It was Ouma’s fault anyways for being so folly. Wearing a D.I.C.E. uniform out in the open? Grave mistake. Unfortunately, Ouma was pretty sure his leg was broken.

 

Ouma giggled at the memory only a few minutes ago. Those asshole’s hauled ass down the road when they saw the blue and red flashing lights and shrill sirens piercing throughout the quiet neighborhood. The look of distress on their faces were priceless. Unfortunately, this drew occupants out of their homes in curiosity of the commotion.

 

Ouma hid in a bush, police cars flying past him as he held onto his upper right arm where he was currently bleeding from. The Yakuza’s didn’t get too far, though. Justice or whatever was served, and they ended up in cuffs and were sent away.

 

Nevertheless, Saihara came outside, witnessing Ouma limping towards him with bruises scattered all over his face. Saihara lacked the strength to get worried anymore, practically throwing Ouma in the car and driving to the nearest hospital.

 

Now, back to the present.

 

“Seriously, what were you thinking?” Saihara frowned. “You know how dangerous it is to walk alone at night, nevertheless in your uniform!”

 

“Oh, you wound me!” Ouma put a hand over his chest, batting his eyelashes.

 

“Look, if you’re going to say that every time you get stabbed, I’m going to stop taking you to the hospital.” Saihara sighed. The detective glanced at the clock.

 

“It’s almost twelve in the morning, Ouma! What were you doing out so late at night?”

 

Ouma crossed his arms, pouting. “You should ask those Yakuza’s that! I’m sure their mommy is worried sick about where they are right now!” Ouma looked out the window, practically hearing Saihara roll his eyes.

 

“Ouma. You have stitches all over your body from the past couple months. Are you into getting stabbed or something? Is there something you should be telling me?” Saihara looked over to the petite boy, who kept staring out his window into the pitch black night.

 

“Is it one of your fantasies?” Saihara could hear the smile playing upon Ouma’s lips when he had said the statement teasingly.

 

Saihara shook his head, pulling into the parking lot. “We’re here.”

 

Saihara pulled into a spot closest to the entrance, helping Ouma out of his seat. Ouma leaned onto him for support, using him as a crutch as they cross the street and into the white building.

 

“Hello again, Mr. Shuichi. What is Mr. Kokichi’s problem tonight?” Tojo smiled politely, eyes seemingly pitying Saihara for having to bring Ouma to the hospital every other night. It’s sad how they’re on a first name basis with most of the staff.

 

“He got jumped. I think he has a broken leg. He has a stab wound in his upper right arm, too.” Kokichi showed off his bloody sleeve, Tojo frowning.

 

“Kirumi, do you think this color of red suits my uniform better than white? I think it’s suuuuper cute!” Ouma gushed.

 

“Ahem,” A nurse stepped out, “A-Ah, hello, again… Mr. S-Shuichi, Mr. Kokichi… Follow me t-to the x-ray room.” Tsumiki turned around, prompting them to follow her to one of many backrooms.

 

After a minute or two of mostly carrying Ouma, since he complained about his leg, they finally made it into the x-ray room. Ouma laid down on the table, waiting for his _beautiful_ pictures to be over with.

 

Saihara waited behind a wall, watching the x-rays pop up on the computer screen. When the first one popped up, Saihara cringed. It was a clean break. After a few tests, Tsumiki said– even though the two knew from previous experiences– that a healthcare provider will need to snap the bone back into place, since what Ouma has is “closed reduction.”

 

Tsumiki went on to explain that it was called internal fixation, and it might involve special screws, plates, rods, wires, or nails that the surgeon places inside the bones to fix them in the correct place.

 

“T-They’ll do the operation when y-you’re asleep, or under g-general anesthesia.” Ouma waved her off.

 

“When can we start?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ouma was discharged from the hospital a few days later.

 

“Saihara-chan! It was so boring in there… W-Why didn’t you v-visit me?” Ouma sniffled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Saihara sighed.

 

“I don’t need to visit you every time you land yourself in the hospital. You go there way too often, and I can’t afford to visit you every single time you decide to run off and hurt yourself.”

 

“But I didn’t even do it on purpose this time! I could’ve died f-for you!” Tears cascaded down Ouma’s petite face. “They stitched me up too, Saihara-chan! Wanna see?” Ouma was already pulling his sleeve up.

 

“Also, wanna sign my cast? Write something erotic on it so I can remember you always!” The small boy’s face broke into one similar to a cheshire cat when Saihara’s became fifty shades of red. The tears stopped, but Ouma’s nose continued running. The small male gave an appreciative smile when Saihara gave him a tissue.

 

Halfway home, Saihara spoke up.

 

“Ouma, when we get home, lets watch a movie.”

 

“That’s boring, Saihara-chan!”

 

“It’s not like you can exactly do anything else.”

 

Ouma pouted the rest of the way.

 

Later that night, the two watched _Happy Gilmore_ on the sofa _._ The two snuggled next to each other; Ouma sitting on Saihara’s lap, head down on his chest fast asleep. Saihara sighed happily, slowly drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please point out any grammar mistakes or any parts that just seems off!!  
> comments and kudos are VERY appreciated!


End file.
